1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting method and a component mounting system that mount a component onto a board.
2. Description of Related Art
In a component mounting system that produces a component-mounted board, plural types of electronic components are mounted onto a board by a component mounting apparatus. In such a mounting operation, component data that is set in advance according to a component which is a mounting target is referred to. The component data includes, for example, a variety of data such as a speed parameter that regulates, for each component, a suction speed in suctioning and extracting the component by a mounting head, a mounting speed in mounting the extracted component onto the board, or the like, or a recognition parameter that regulates imaging conditions in imaging and recognizing the extracted component by a camera.
The component mounting system includes a component database in which the component data is stored in units of plural types of components. When an operational error such as a suction error or a mounting error that is determined to be caused due to the component data occurs during the mounting operation, data correction for changing the component data is performed (for example, see JP-A-2007-059563 as Patent Literature 1). JP-A-2007-059563 discloses a technique example in which each component registered in a component database is linked to a production program for use of the component, and when the component data is changed, a name of a production program linked to a corresponding component is output in the form of a list or the like.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2007-059563